Zelgadiss Pirate Captain
by JJ CJ
Summary: AU Zelgadiss is the Irish captain of Lord of Nightmares, and Zangulus is the captain of the gaurd of england chasing him. Oh Fun. NOTE: This isn't your ordinary Pirate story....UPDATED 210604
1. Part 1

Zelgadiss, Pirate Captain In which Zelgadiss is a Pirate Captain, Amelia the annoying daughter of the king of England, Zangulus the Captain of the guard out to catch Zelgadiss' crew, Lina Zel's first mate, Xellos, the cook of Zel's ship, Fillia and Sylphiel the barmaids at the tavern Zel's crew frequents ,and Gourry one of  
Zel's crew . Author's friends all part of Zel's crew.  
Legend:  
****** -- Minor change (Different POV)  
*-*-*-*-*-* --Major change (day, place)  
^^^^^^^^^^^--Flash Back  
Chapter One In which we find out whom every one is, that Prince Phil is scary and that  
Sylphiel is obsessed with Gourry.  
Zelgadiss looked out across the seemingly endless sea from the crow's nest on his ship, L-Sama. He sighed. They had been traveling across this endless expanse for three months now, and still no sight of the islands Xelloss' mother had told them about the last time they had been in England.  
  
"OI!! ZEL!! GET DOWN HERE!!!"  
He flinched at the sound of Lina's voice. She didn't have to yell that loudly, and she knew it. While he was on the crow's nest high above the deck of the ship, he had a very acute sense of hearing.  
"I'm coming Lina." He called down, as he shimmied down the ropes and lay-ties (check up proper terminology). He smiled at Lina's astounded expression when he jumped down to the deck when he was still 15 feet in the air. It never failed to surprise her when he did that.  
"Don't do that Zel! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She reprimanded him.  
"Can I help it if I grew up on a ship and am extremely comfortable jumping from heights well over twice my own?" He grinned. Another thing she was always surprised about, even though she had been first mate on L-Sama for well over 5 years, was his courtly way of speaking and the fact that he never lost his native Irish accent. It was dampened slightly by many years away from his home soil, but it was still there, the balance to her distinctly American twang. "Now what was it that I was called down from my duties for?"  
She glared at him for that. He always found a way to politely put whatever she had done, no matter how rude. "Xelloss says that dinner is served. And he says he hopes you like gruel."  
"Gruel? Where did we get gruel? I thought we were still eating tack?" Zelgadiss grinned. No matter what their faithful cook always found ways to make something more appetizing than it sounded. It helped that Zel had picked him up at a high class restaurant in one of the ports they had stopped at. In fact every one of the member's of Zelgadiss' crew upon L- Sama hap been picked up at various ports in the world. Xelloss had joined from the city of Quebec along the Saint Laurent, Lina had sneaked on board in New York, Raven from Australia, Kiyone from Japan, Mur..well Mur had been found floating among a shipwreck off the coast of Africa. Gourry was the only one of the crew who had been with Zel from day one and still no- one knew where he came from, excepting Zel. Zelgadiss himself was originally from Ireland (as I believe has already been stated). The Red- headed Lina just continued to give him a death-glare.  
"Come on. Xelloss is probably getting angry that you don't want any."  
  
******  
Lina looked over at her captain as they headed below deck to see what concoction Xelloss had cooked up today. He wasn't tall, but he was lean which often gave the impression that he was; it also helped that he stood tall no matter what. He had white hair coming to just below his ears, longer than most self-respecting men wore it. The color of his hair often gave the impression that he was quite a bit older than he was. In reality he was only 20 or 21 at the most, Lina had never gotten him to actually say. He generally wore blue and grey clothes, and always wore a sash the same piercing grey-blue as his eyes. And always barefoot. Lina didn't think she had ever seen him wearing shoes, not even when they were in port. His contrast was Xelloss, who wore his blue-black hair flamboyantly long, to his shoulders, and always found a new outfit to wear, despite his rather limited wardrobe. Xelloss, no matter how many times Lina had tried to teach him other wise, still couldn't properly pronounce "th", and spoke with a French lilt. From time to time, Xelloss would speak in French, forgetting where he was temporarily and Zel was usually the only one who had any idea what he was saying. There was so much Zel hid from them...  
  
"Ah! Miz Lina, M'sieur Zel! T'e dinerr is serrved!" Xelloss called out as he saw them come down the ladder into his 'Kitchen'. No matter how long he had been speaking English Xelloss always rolled the R's when he talked. "Today's spécialité iz Crrabs on tack!" Xelloss grinned his manic grin. "M'sieur Zel, I told you I'd find a way to do somet'ing interesting!"  
Zelgadiss laughed, a rarely heard sound. "Indeed you did, Xelloss! Now, let's see if it tastes as good as it sounds!" He grabbed one of the morsels sitting on the plate and stuffed it -whole - into his mouth. "Ish goob!" He said, mouth full.  
"Well, that's good enough for me!!" Lina said digging in.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amelia paced the room nervously. It had been a week since Zangulus had gone off to look for those pirates they had been hearing about. Zangulus was the head of the guard.  
"Miss Amelia, your father wishes your presence." Came a voice outside her door.  
"Alright, tell him I'm coming Patty."  
"Yes Miss." *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Alright, we're going to need to restock on explosives and what-not, drink, food, and clothes -"  
"OH YEA!!"  
"Thank you, Lina. Anyways, we'll be making Port in Seiryuun -"  
"Isn't that where the Royal family of England lives?"  
"Sigh Yes Lina, it is. But that's the best place for-"  
"SHOPPING!!"  
"Sigh yes Lina. Now any disagreements? No? Right-ho, set sail for England!" *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Zangulus strode into the royal meeting room, where Prince Phil sat with his daughters, Amelia and Nahga.  
"SIR!! We have reports of the pirate ship we have been searching for heading this way!!" He said as he neared the Prince and Princesses.  
"Oh, dear!! What do you think they want, daddy? Do you think they're going to pillage and plunder and steal the women away?" The very naïve Amelia asked.  
"OHOHOHOHOOHOHOO!!! Of course not, little Amelia! These are Professional Pirates! They are probably going to kidnap one of the princesses, us my dear, and ask for something in return for giving one of us back! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Her older sister Nahga said.  
"FEAR NOT, MY DEARS!!! THE FIST OF JUSTICE WILL STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF THESE RUFFIANS!!!!" Prince Phil said, standing up and striking a very stupid pose.  
"Of course daddy!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sylphiel rushed into the bar and looked around for her friend. "Oh, Fillia! Have you heard?" She called out as she saw the woman she was looking for. "Zelgadiss and his crew are coming back!"  
"Eh? Zel and company are coming back? Well, that means we're gonna have a good week! Every one will want to see them! Wait 'till I tell Seamus!" And with that the tall blonde ran into the kitchen yelling for Seamus, the Bar's owner.  
"Sigh It'll be good to see my Gourry-dear, again..." *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Notes: Well? How do you like it? It's gonna be a hard fic to write because I've got Xelloss with a French accent, Zelgadiss as an Irishman, Lina as an American, and Gourry, well, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he's German. I also have no idea what era this is......... probably about the same era as POTC. I haven't really thought up much of a plot either.it's just gonna be mostly Zel's crew being chased by that of Zangulus. I'm taking some liberties with Zel's hair color, and with the ethnic origins of the crew. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter Two  
  
In Which Zangulus fails to find L-Sama, Amelia falls in love with a mysterious new-comer to Seryuun, Zel's crew get decidedly drunk, and Lina  
attacks Xelloss for calling her something in French.  
  
"That stupid ship should be in harbor right now! A scout saw it last night headed straight for us but when he came back after getting me, the ship was gone and it wasn't in harbor. He was only gone one minute! Where could it have gone??" Zangulus ranted at "The White Dove", his favorite bar when he wasn't on duty. Suddenly there was a commotion at the door as a group of several people entered the bar. "Eh? What's going on over there?" he asked the barman, Seamus.  
"Ah! Zel and his crew are back. Two of our barmaids seem to have.ah.an a-fin-i-ty with them."  
"So they're what, Sailors?"  
"Ah, you could say that.."  
"SEAMUS!!!!" A red-headed young woman said, with an American accent, running up to the barman. "Zel says he's gonna get us all drinks, so step on it, my man! It's good to see you again!"  
"If only for my drinks, eh, Lina?" He asked the woman, before getting to work on the drinks.  
Several more young people of various ethnic origins walked up to the bar, chattering and laughing the whole way. One of them, Zangulus noted to himself, carried a sword and was looking around cautiously. He jumped when Zangulus tapped his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, young.er." He stuttered noting the color of the 'young' man's hair. It was white.  
"No, sir, you were entirely correct in calling me young. My name is. Zel. May I inquire as to yours?" The man said politely, and with an Irish accent.  
"Zangulus. I'm the captain of the guard here. Am I to understand that you and your crew have come into port recently?"  
"Yes, you are, sir."  
"We have reports of a pirate crew in the waters surrounding us. I was wondering if you happen to have seen a pirate ship."  
'Zel' seemed to think for a moment, before replying. ******  
  
Zel looked at the man suspiciously. He obviously knew something about them, but other than that seemed very incompetent. Just then Lina tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Zel! Seamus says the drinks are ready and Xelloss is about ready to go into the kitchen himself to cook for them! .Ah, who's this?" She added, noting Zangulus.  
"Lina, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Zangulus. He is the head of the guard. Sir, this is my first mate, Lina." Lina noticed the way Zel omitted her last name. Zel often did that, with every one..  
"A pleasure, I'm sure. I was just asking Captain Zel if you all had seen -"  
"M'sieur Ze-el!! Dey won't let me into de Cuisine!! Dey say t'at dey've got all de aide dey need!!" A smiling Xelloss said running up to the Captain.  
"Xelloss, this is Zangulus, captain of the guard. Sir, this is Xelloss, the cook on board our ship."  
"I see, Now, Mr. Zel, you never did properly answer my question -"  
"Hey, Zel! I can't find Sylphiel! D'you know where she is??" The blond Gourry said walking up to Zel.  
"No, I'm sorry Gourry; I haven't seen her yet today. Ah, this is Gourry, sir. Gourry, this is Zangulus, Captain of the guard."  
"Hiya, Zanlugus!" Gourry said before wandering off to look for Sylphiel. ******  
  
"Is it just me, Xelloss, or is Zel trying to warn us not to say anything stupid without actually saying it?" Lina whispered to Xelloss as they watched their captain talk to the guardsman.  
"I would have to say t'at you're rright, Miz Lina. I don't t'ink we should call 'eem by 'is real name, eit'er." Xelloss whispered back  
"Xelloss, Lina! There you are!! It's so good to see you all again!" Fillia said as she spotted her friends. "here, first round of drinks is on me, and I heard Zel say he'd buy? So that's two free rounds Lina, your luck!" And with that the blonde barmaid handed them both a mug of ale. ******  
  
Sometime later, when he was sure his crew, Gourry included, wasn't going to say anything to this Zangulus character about them being pirates, Zelgadiss took a step out side for some fresh air. Ah, just my luck that there are still people out and about. I hope they don't notice the sword. He thought to himself. Suddenly he was aware of two young women staring openly at him. Both had black hair, but one was taller, had longer hair and was more.ahem.'developed'. The other looked to be only a teenaged girl. In fact, he would have mistaken both as such, but for the very elegant dresses both were wearing. The shorter one started towards him.  
"Excuse me, sir but me and my sister were just wondering, if you were a pirate." She said when she was a few feet from him. The girl's sister looked terribly embarrassed for her sibling.  
"Uhm, no Milady. I am but a simple sailor."  
"But you've a sword; you're dressed like a pirate.."  
"If I didn't know better, Milady, I'd say you wanted me to be a pirate."  
"Ah, well..I think it would be an amazing adventure to be captured by a pirate."  
"And do you have a prince in mind to come and rescue you? Pirates generally don't kidnap innocents. I'll admit my crew has wished, from time to time, to capture maim and keelhaul some one -" He stopped. He hadn't meant to say that. Now these girls would know he was a pirate.  
"So you are a pirate!! What is your ship called?"  
"Alright, yes I am a pirate, a pirate captain at that. Now, you mustn't tell a soul, understand. My crew and I we don't want any trouble, we're just restocking, and then we're on our way. And I can't tell you the name of my ship. That'd be a death warrant. If that man Zangulus in there were to find out, our heads would be up for hanging. Do you understand?"  
"I suppose. But why is Sir Zangulus in there?"  
"You know him?"  
"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, why would you?"  
"Because, I am Princess Amelia wiltelsa Seryuun! Champion of JUSTICE!!!!!"  
"M'sieur, if you don't mind me saying, she gives me t'e creeps.." Came a voice from behind him.  
"Wha-? Oh, hello Xelloss. Everybody good and drunk in there?"  
"Oui. Very much so. Now, who is t'is? A friend of yours?"  
"No, some justice obsessed young woman, who, quite frankly, is freaking me out. She wanted to know if we were pirates."  
"What did you say?"  
"Well, I was denying it at first, but then I let slip about the keelhauling incident."  
"T'at was funny! You were as blue as your shirt when you came up!! We all t'ought you were going to kill us!" Xelloss laughed.  
Zelgadiss grinned in memory of the incident. It had been rather amusing despite him being the one the others decided to gang up on. ******  
  
Amelia looked at the two men laughing over something like keelhauling. From what she had heard, keelhauling was a form of punishment, yet these two pirates were laughing over it as though it was nothing, and one of them was the one who had been keelhauled. Amelia wondered if that was the proper conjugation on that verb.  
"Uhm, excuse me? Isn't keelhauling some sort of punishment?" She asked nervously.  
The one you had said he was captain looked over at her. "U-sualy. For us..well, let's just say it isn't as bad as it sounds when you can hold your breath underwater for eight minutes."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I've lived on ships since I was 3, Milady. It's just something you have to learn."  
"It must have been terrible, growing up on a ship!"  
"Actually, it's easier than growing up on land. When you feel like going some where else you go there. If you want to see the world, all you have to do is point our rudder in the right direction. I will admit that it's hard work working the lay-ties and the sails when you're in the middle of a storm. Xelloss, do you recall that one time that Lina almost fell from the main mast during that major storm off the coast of Spain?"  
"You've been to SPAIN??"  
"Uh, yes."  
"May I join your crew Mister..Uh, you haven't told me your name, yet?"  
"I'm sorry milady, but a Pirate ship is not the place for a young woman -"  
"HIYA ZEL!!!" Came the voice of a (very) drunk young woman behind him.  
"Urk.."  
"Why don't you want anything ta drink ZEL?  
"Lina, you don't have to speak so loudly"  
"If I were you M'sieur, I would call t'at yelling, not speaking loudly."  
The pirate captain glared at the black haired young man before turning to 'Lina'. "Lina, you need to sit down.here now, just.sit, okay??" Lina sat down where the captain indicated, and waited, trying to get the last drops of ale from her mug.  
"So, is that your name? Zel?"  
"Actually, Milady, my name is Zelgadiss Greywiers."  
"You were saying something about 'Not the place for a young woman' Mr. Zelgidiss?"  
"Zel-GA-diss, and allow me to rephrase that. Not the place for a young LADY. Lina here is hardly a Lady."  
"But She iz très Mignon!" The black haired man 'Xelloss' grinned. Said young woman lurched to her unsteady feet. "WHAT did YOU call MEE?? XELLOSS???" And she took the young man with the strange accent into a headlock. "Lina, Lina! I called you cute!! Honest! CUTE!!! Zel? Isn't t'at right? Cute? Help me out here Zel!" "Lina. He called you cute. Honest. On my honor as your Captain." Reluctantly the red-head let go of the young man's head. "Alrighty, I believe ya Zel.ZZZzzzzzzzz" 


	3. Part 3

Chapter Three In which Zangulus finds out about the pirates, Amelia and Nahga sneak on board L-Sama, Zel gets extremely aggravated, Gourry helps Xelloss out in the kitchen, Zel spots land and there is a fight on board Zangulus' ship.  
  
"Well, Zel, we're all ready to go. Every thing's ship shape, the cannons are cleaned, we're all stocked up with every thing we could need and Xelloss has everything a Chef from France could want. Hoist anchor?" Lina asked her captain as he surveyed the waters around them from the crow's nest.  
"Hoist Anchor."  
"Aye Aye, Sir!! Alright, Scumbags!! Hoist Anchor! Get ready to cast off! And...Get the ropes!!! Sorry Zel, it's becoming a tradition to keelhaul the captain every time we leave port."  
"I know. Let's get this done with, shall we?" He replied, grinning.  
"Alright! Hey all you pirates of L-Sama!! Who we gonna Keelhaul??"  
"CAPTAIN ZELGADISS!!!!"  
"When we gonna Keelhaul him?"  
"AS SOON AS WE CAN GET HIM DOWN FROM THE CROW'S NEST!!!"  
"WELL??? What are you scumbags waiting for?? Go up there and get him!!"  
"AYE, AYE!!"  
  
Amelia watched the entire ruckus from her hiding place on the poop-deck with her sister, Nahga. They really were going to keelhaul him. But why? It could kill him!! He was their captain for goodness sakes. "Nahga why do you think they're going to do that to him?" "I don't know I heard that Lina fellow say something about tradition, but you never know with pirates." The two young ladies watched in fascination as the pirates dumped their captain into the water with a rope attached to the prow. Ten minutes later the young man climbed up the back of the ship. 'Oh dear,' Amelia thought to herself. 'Suddenly this doesn't seem to be the best hiding spot...' "OI!! What the?? What are two little rich girls doing on board Zel's Ship?? You two are coming with me!!" A young Man with black hair said as he noticed them. "Uhm....you don't know who we are??" "Listen, Little girl, I wouldn't care if you were the queen of England. I cut my ties, as did all of us, from royalty a lo-o-ong time ago." "Actually, you weren't far off. I am The Great Nahga, and this is my sister, The Fist of Justice, Amelia. We are the daughters of Prince Phil of England" Nahga said. The man shrugged. "And I'm Raven of Australia. Whoop-dee-doo. You're still coming with me." And with that he dragged them off to where the Captain was toweling off his hair. "Cap'n Zelgadiss, I caught these two sneaks on the poop-deck." The young man pulled the towel away from his hair, and Amelia finally saw exactly what color it was. "You-Your hair is white!"  
  
Zelgadiss looked over at them. "And? Your hair his black, milady. And didn't I tell you two misses that a pirate ship was no place for young ladies. It seems you have snuck passage on my ship. You do know what the punishment for that is?" When the two girls shook their heads, the white- haired pirate called out. "Lina!!" "Yessir?" "These two have snuck passage on my ship, and they don't know what the punishment is. Could you enlighten them?" "Of course, sir!!" Lina nodded and then whispered to Raven: "What does enlighten mean?" "Uhm...I'm not sure...." "Enlighten – to. Verb. To enlighten: to make something known to some one." "What did you do, Zel, swallow a dictionary?" "No, just read one." Lina sighed and turned towards the two captives. "When I snuck board on Zel's ship, oh...what was it, seven years ago, Zel?" "Something like." "Anyways. When I snuck on board, Zel stuck me in the brig for oh, a month I think. And then he asked me what I wanted on his ship, and when I told him I wanted to be a pirate, he made me take a test. Basically I had to climb up the lay-ties, down the lay ties, stay in the crows nest for two days straight, though he did bring up food and water, and then work a proper duty. Once that was done, he got me to swim around the ship three times. If you can't swim, you're no good on a ship. Can either of you two swim?" When the two young ladies shook their heads, Zelgadiss sighed. "We'll drop them off at the next port and send a message to Prince Phillionel." He turned away and was about to go back up to the main mast where the rest of the crew was waiting to congratulate him on staying under even longer, when the younger one – Amelia, he reminded himself – burst out with a question: "Sir, how old are you?" Lina blinked. "Listen Miss, Zel won't even tell us how old he is let alone a complete stranger." Zelgadiss turned around and looked at the two young women. "Like Lina said, I don't even tell my crew. Gourry doesn't even know. And he's been traveling with me for the past ...14 years." "Well, you must be pretty old then, if you've been traveling for 14 years." "Longer." "But you just said..." "That's how long I've been traveling with Gourry. I'd been traveling for much longer before I met up with him." "How long?" "Why should I say? I don't know either of you. There could be a bounty on my head or there could be a reward or something of the like for information. Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And my family's all dead, so don't even bother looking for other Greywiers." Zelgadiss turned his back on them and went to go talk to the rest of the crew, calling over his shoulder: "Lina you're in charge of them. If they go against you're orders, give them over to Raven. He'll know what to do." "Wow." Lina and Raven said at about the same time. "What?" Amelia asked. "That's the most Zel's ever said about himself since I've been with him." Lina stated. "That's the most Zel's ever said period since I've been with this crew." Raven said. "Really?" "Yea. Some how you guys made him feel obliged to talk....Oh man, he's gonna be in a bad mood." Raven sighed. "Shoot, your right. Aw man...I pity the poor fools who get stuck on duty with him tonight." "But isn't he the captain?" "Meaning?" "Well, if he's the captain, why is he going, um, on duty?" "Well, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't." "But you're Pirates!" "And?" "Pirates are supposed to be cold blooded murderers who attack defenseless merchant ships and loot and plunder and pillage..." "Old Wives Tales. Sure there are some Pirates that do that sort of thing, but Zel's insisted that we don't become like them. He's really a nice guy." "Lina's right. Zelgadiss Greywiers would never hurt a soul who didn't have it coming. And if you've got it coming, here's a word to the wise: stay clear of Astral Vine." "Astral Vine? What's that?" "That sword he caries around when we're in port." "Where's he from any ways? He's not British." "Ireland." "Oh."  
  
-----  
  
Months later, Zel's crew still hadn't found a port to dock at. Every day, Zelgadiss would check their course and his maps, shake his head and head down to the kitchen to get some food which he then brought down to the two captives in the brig, each day giving the excuse, that they would be there soon, never specifying where there was.  
He didn't know himself.  
One month after having taken the two princesses aboard, Mur, who had been in the crow's nest, had come to tell him that they were being pursued. When this information had been relayed to all the ship-mates, they had changed direction, and, somehow, lost their pursuers. Lina claimed that their boat was blessed, Gourry that Mur had been mistaken, Mur that Zel had worked some arcane magic (no one knew if Mur was really sane); Kiyone that there were no pursuers, and Xelloss and Zelgadiss just said that their Pursuers had given up. Raven had given no opinion just sat by and watched with a knowing smirk on his features.  
No one knew what to think.  
Then out of the middle of a clear blue sky, a storm sprang up. Wind pulling at the sails, Zel and his crew tried to pull them down. Finally they managed to drop anchor and there they sat in the middle of uncharted ocean. When, a week later, the storm quieted down, Zel went up into the crow's nest and looked out across the ocean. Nothing. As far as the eye could see – wait. Zelgadiss squinted at the smudge in the distance. Suddenly his eyes went wide and a happy grin appeared on his face. He scrambled down the ropes, jumped from 20 feet above the deck, and ran towards where Lina and Raven were discussing his whereabouts.  
"Hoist Anchor!! I saw some Land To the west!! Get Moving!!" He yelled happily as he neared them.  
Lina and Raven jumped into action and started yelling to the others as Zel ran back up into the crow's nest (which had been nick named Zel's Nest) and watched the growing splotch on the horizon.  
  
"Do you hear something Amelia?" Nahga asked her sister, as they sat in the brig.  
"Yeah, I heard something about something in the distance and food."  
"The food thing was probably just that Xelloss fellow."  
Just as Amelia was about to respond, a very happy Xelloss - (but then, when is he not happy?)- came running into the brig.  
"Get up on your feet! You're coming to get some free air!!"  
The two jut followed him mutely as he hummed and led them up to the deck where everyone was running about excitedly. Zelgadiss was up in the crow's nest yelling something about "a little to the north, now, Kiyone!!" and string at something so intently that he almost fell out of the nest. The two sisters felt very out of place while every one rushed around them and ignoring them completely.  
"You two, get up to Zel's Nest and help him out up there!" Lina shouted at them when she saw them.  
"But... we don't know how to get up there."  
"GAH! Useless! This is why we kept you in the brig."  
  
-----  
  
Jai and Umoh sat in Jai's living room boredly staring at the TV.  
"Jai, when are you going to finish that fic?"  
"When I've got Inspiration."  
  
I'm stopping here for now. I can't think of Anything More. 


	4. Part 4

Chapter Four In Which the fight on Zangulus' ship actually happens, Zel and company  
arrive at the mysterious islands, Amelia annoys Zel into almost  
Keelhauling her, and Gourry points out something Obvious (sigh Tch,  
Germans. –Referring to Kurt of X-men)  
  
Amelia and Nahga both looked out over the railing next to the figure head – a woman with long hair which became the railing at either side of the ship and bangs that obscured her eyes (now you know where I got the name.) – and watched the horizon for the islands that Zelgadiss said he had spotted. Very different thoughts were going through the two young ladies' minds:  
'I wonder if he'll leave us stranded...or perhaps they'll get drunk at a local bar and rough it up and then have to make some amazing escape! Or perhaps it's the ancestral home of some great prince who owes Mister Zelgadiss his life and in return will let us stay in an amazing gold palace!' Amelia thought, having read way to many romance on the high seas novels. Nahga's thoughts, however, were far closer to the truth:  
'Judging by the way we're heading towards this island so quickly, they must have been searching for quite a while.....Perhaps this is a resting place for some pirate treasure! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!' – (Gee, even when she's thinking, she's creepy...) – Then again, perhaps not....  
  
Zelgadiss peered out over the ocean towards the island he had spotted earlier that day. 'Perhaps this is finally it! We've made it to the islands Madame Zellas told us about!' His thoughts stayed on that course for the rest of the day and far into the night. So much so that when, the next morning, Lina and Raven came to relieve Gourry and Mur, he was still up in his nest, watching the horizon. "He been up there all night?" Lina asked Gourry, sleepily. "Yeah. He didn't come down at all, not even when Me 'n' Mur came to relieve Kiyone and him he didn't come down, just said that he would be fine.....Mein Gott! I just realized that he heard us, even though we were whispering!" Gourry was astonished for a minute before seeming to remember something. "Oh yeah......" "Oh yeah what?" "Uh.......nothing....." Not for the first time, the thought tumbled through Lina's mind that perhaps the Blond German wasn't as dumb as he looked and acted....  
  
Zangulus looked out over the empty sea. 'I could swear that there was a ship out there just the other day. There is no way in heaven they could have lost us that easily.....' Grumbling, he headed onto the deck to see how his crew was faring.  
"Captain Zangulus, sir?" A voice came timidly from the wheel.  
"Yes, Mr. Smith?" Zangulus growled.  
"Well, sir, a couple of the guys 'n' me were wonderin' if the stories were true?"  
"Which stories, Mr. Smith?"  
The young man swallowed. "Well, sir, word 'round the port was that we're after Captain Zel and the L-Sama, sir, and, well, word is that that ship's never been caught, not even when it were in port and the crew was inland a fair way, and the guard weren't looking at it for one minute – One minute, I tell you, sir! – and the next it were gone, and the crew as well. Rumor is that the ship's got a spell on it and that the Captain is ages older than the earth itself!"  
"Tell me, young man, what do the stories say he looks like?"  
"Well sir, people say he's got eyes the same color as the sea and only ever wears blue and grey."  
"Anything else?"  
"Oh! Yeah, his hair sir! They say his hair is as white as Heaven is Pure, sir."  
"White? Dammit, I knew there was something suspicious about that sailor!!"  
"Eh?"  
"VRUMAGEN!!"  
A man appeared at Zangulus' elbow, as though he had been there the entire time. "Yes, captain?"  
"Do you remember that Sailor I told you about, the one I met at the Dove?"  
"I do remember you mentioning him, yes."  
"Do you remember the description I gave you?"  
"Yes."  
"And. Vrumagen, did you know that this man was Zelgadiss?"  
"I – I did, sir."  
"AND WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?????"  
Even Vrumagen shrunk away from their yelling captain, afraid of what he, himself was about to say: He didn't have an answer.  
  
----  
  
Two days later L-Sama finally arrived at her destination. Zel was the first off the ship, not even waiting for the crew to drop anchor before he had dived overboard into the warm waters and had begun the swim to shore.  
"Woah.....He must really be exited to get here...." Gourry stated as he, the rest of the crew and the two stow-aways watched the shore for the figure of the captain to appear. Xelloss noted to himself that, in all the blue his captain was wearing it was nigh impossible to see him as he swam through the water. Finally they saw a white-haired figure stand up and wave at them from the shore, or very near there.  
After the ceremony of getting themselves anchored in the small inlet they had found and getting the crew – most of it anyways, two people had to stay aboard to guard it. Those two turned out to be Kiyone and Nahga – and one of the stowaways onto the island itself. By the time they got there, Zel had already found himself a new perch in a palm tree and had already cracked open one of the coconuts that grew there. As Lina and Raven set foot on the beach, the later carrying Amelia as she had proved herself incapable of swimming, he grinned and waved jauntily from his perch.  
"What took you all so long?"  
To say the least, Lina was slightly stunned. She had never seen her captain act so.....casual. He had even rolled up his pants and sleeves and pulled his hair back in a loose tail at the nape of his neck. Needless to say, as soon as he arrived ashore Xelloss mimicked the white-haired man and scurried up a tree and tried to break himself open a coconut. He failed at this last task. While everybody else was looking for a good place to set up a make-shift camp to spend the night, Amelia was busy trying to copy the two long-haired men sitting in the trees laughing as Lina tried to set up a tent, all the while giving hints to good places for such a thing that only they could see from their perches. To translate that last sentence: Amelia was trying to climb a tree. After all, a chef could do it, why couldn't she? It goes without saying that she...fell.  
"Ouf!"  
At the sound of the young woman landing on the soft sand, Xelloss looked over to see her trying to climb a tree of her own. As he started to laugh, the rest of the crew turned to watch the young girl's progress, wondering what she would do when she realized that she couldn't climb in a skirt. They found out soon enough.  
"Mister Zelllgaaaadissss!"  
Zel abruptly stopped laughing, his eyes flashing in anger. No one, no one had called him that since.....he stopped that train of thought, not wishing to go into his past and memories.[1] "Miss Amelia. I do not know why you would call to me for aid in such a situation. God granted you with an intellect, I should hope, anyways, and so you should use it, not rely on others to help you. Do you realize what it is that made you fall, Miss Amelia?"  
"Uhm...No?"  
"Lords and Ladies above!! That I shoul be cursed with such an ignorant young lady hounding my every footstep on this planet, what have I done to anger you?" He cried, throwing out his arms and looking to the sky. Amelia started to giggle, thinking he was joking but stopped when she saw all the serious faces around her.  
Lina had begun to get nervous when the little rich brat had called Zel 'Mister' and used his whole name. It seemed to her, as Zel started talking, that it was not without reason. When the little girl proved her ignorance causing Zel to turn to the gods of his native Ireland, Lina knew that he was riled. Zel rarely ever even turned to the Christian god. And when the girl had the audacity to laugh....Lina knew that she was in for a rather unpleasant surprise.  
Xelloss shivered. He was perhaps the only one who saw how cold Zel's eyes got when the little princess showed her stupidity, and he was sure he never wanted those eyes turned on himself in anger.  
Zelgadiss suddenly jumped down from the tree, land on his feet, despite the 25 foot drop, and walked towards Amelia, who was suddenly nervous about this whole pirate adventure thing.  
"You....laughed. You thought that was a jest on my part, young one?"  
She nodded muteley.  
He stepped closer to her. "Yet now...You're afraid. Why?"  
"Beaause.......uhm....."  
"Brilliant. You don't even have a reason for your fear of me. You said, when we frist met, that pirates were cold hearted. Over the past few months, my crew and I have proven you wrong, yes?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Now, you see whay my crew always hav it in their best intrest not to anger me, nor insult my faith. I am sorely tempted to keelhaul you, maim, torture and otherwise hurt you until you give up your romantic ideas about myself. But I promised my mother...land that I would never hurt another human being out of spite or cold blood. I warn you now. If you try to come to me for aid in trivial matters again, or if you call me by Mister, Master or Lord before my proper name, I will dump you at the next port that does not hold strong with Britannia and leave you there."  
  
[1]- Yes, I know, technically Xelloss calls him that all the time, but it's used in jest. 


	5. Part X Author's Note

Okay! Here's a nice little thank you and a poll for my Fic! I'm stuck on what to do after that big Zel moment, Give me some help!  
  
Just review and give me some ideas as to what might happen to the crew of L- Sama. I'm desperate, people!  
  
And thanks goes to () who reviewed and asked me to write more. For you, (), I will! Now, as to pairings in my fic......None, I don't think. This is mostly an action/humor fic soooooo.......buuuut...If I get enough votes for a pairing I like (i.e. Lina/Zel or Sylphiel/Gourry) I might be persuaded to deepen these mostly platonic relationships. Or perhaps, you want something concerning Raven, Mur or Kiyone? Mehbeh.  
  
And as a side note, Mur is a real person, and was found floating off the coast of Africa. And, no, she's not quite sane, but you never know when nutty people are going to tell you something extremely useful.....  
  
SO! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please? With a sugar coated Zel on top? o ( me.  
  
And as added incentive....  
  
Zel sighed as he looked over the water. He shouldn't have blown his top at the young girl, he knew that...but....when she had call him Mister Zelgadiss.....That had just set him off. What worried him most was that his threat hadn't been hollow. 'I really would have keelhauled, maimed, and tortured her. It's been so long since anyone set me off that bad....  
"Hey...? Zel? You alright" Lina asked, coming up behind the white- haired pirate. "You look....worried. Is everything alright?"  
"No, Lina, everything is not alright...I haven't let go like that in....so very long....I....I promised her, Lina....I promised her I would never hurt another Human...."  
"But, you didn't, that's what matters....you didn't make good on your threats...."  
"No, Lina, that's not it.." Zel turned away from the rail. "Even though I didn't hurt her physically...I still hurt her....I hurt her, Lina, and innocent girl....."  
"Hey, Zel, it's alright, a girl like that needs a tongue lashing once in a while – " She was cut off by Zel leaning against her. The red-headed pirate noticed his shoulders shaking... "Hmmm? Zel...You're...crying?" 


	6. Part 5

Chapter Five In which Zel's past catches up with him, Treasure is found, Xelloss cooks  
something from nothing and the world gets a taste of Zel's power.  
  
Zel sighed as he looked over the water. He shouldn't have blown his top at the young girl, he knew that...but....when she had call him Mister Zelgadiss.....That had just set him off. What worried him most was that his threat hadn't been hollow. 'I really would have keelhauled, maimed, and tortured her. It's been so long since anyone set me off that bad....  
  
"Hey...? Zel? You alright" Lina asked, coming up behind the white- haired pirate. "You look....worried. Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, Lina, everything is not alright...I haven't let go like that in....so very long....I....I promised her, Lina....I promised her I would never hurt another Human...."  
  
"But, you didn't, that's what matters....you didn't make good on your threats...."  
  
"No, Lina, that's not it.." Zel turned away from the rail. "Even though I didn't hurt her physically...I still hurt her....I hurt her, Lina, and innocent girl....."  
  
"Hey, Zel, it's alright, a girl like that needs a tongue lashing once in a while – " She was cut off by Zel leaning against her. The red- headed pirate noticed his shoulders shaking... "Hmmm? Zel...You're...crying?"  
  
-----  
  
Zel watched as everyone he knew and cared for fell before him. His Brothers, Sisters, his Best Friends...The all fell to this power he couldn't control. He screamed as he saw the one person he cared for more than anyone fall to the ground, blood pooling underneath the body  
"----------!!" He tried to say something, anything, but nothing came. Slowly he sat down and let the tears come. He had killed them. Just when things were coming back together, he killed them. 'Why?' he thought, 'Why does this always happen to me? Did I do something to anger you gods in a past life?' Suddenly a bright light surrounded him............  
'Wha--?' A young woman appeared before him, garbed in a green to match the hills of his home. 'Who....is this?'  
"Aah, my son...It has been so long since I saw you last..."  
"What..? What are you talking about? My parents ....died the last time this happened. Who the Hell are you?"  
"I am Eriu. And you, Zelgadiss, are my son."[1]  
"No. There's no way. No way in all the hells that I could be...that you...No...No..."  
"If you won't believe me....at least...promise me you won't kill? It hurts so when my people are killed....."  
"I...I didn't mean......." Zel gasped as he came awake. 'Memories.....always old memories.....It was so long ago....I haven't killed since....' With that thought he broke down into sobs again, thankful that he had decided to sleep on the ship tonight.  
  
Over the next couple of days, the crew noticed Amelia desperately trying to do well so as to get into Zelgadiss' good graces. Needless to say, it didn't work.  
"Mister Zel, where do you want this stuff?" The young woman asked the stoic man.  
"Uh, that goes over here, Amelia." Gourry said for their Captain, who was busy scoping out the lay of the land from his tree perch. "And we're taking a break now, so put that stuff down and come over here."  
As the black haired youth sat down she couldn't help but notice all the worried faces about her. Even the apparently impossible to sadden Mur seemed to be worried. "Why is everybody so down?"  
"It's Zel. Usually he'll join us for lunch, at least, or chat with us as we work, while he plots our course around the coast or whatever, but lately he's only been talking to Gourry, here."  
"And that's what worries me. When he does talk, it's only to ask about food, or how the crew is holding up, or how the ship is faring, being in 'port' for so long. It's as though he's lost all interest in us as human beings. And himself for that matter." The long haired blond explained.  
"Oui, et Aussi, 'e said 'e would not take his lunch today, as 'e was, and I quote, 'Too bust trying to figure out where t'e Hell we are'...AH! Zut alors, je l'ai brulée!"  
"But....I thought he just seemed the same as before. What's so different?"  
"Amelia, you've only been traveling with us for, ooo, a couple of months, say. Zel didn't open up to any of us until...ooo after, what, Raven, a year, two? So, ya see, you haven't really met the 'real' Zel yet..." Suddenly they were interrupted by Zelgadiss falling out of his tree, supposedly in surprise. Everyone ran over to check on their captain. Mur was the first to arrive on the scene. She called back to the others.  
"He seems to be okay, just...ooooo totally surprised...Hey...Zel? Zeeeeeell?" She began to poke him, causing the blue-clad man to sit up, swat away her hand, look over at the rest of his worried crew and.....Grin happily?  
"I know where we are!!"  
  
After Zel explained about the Map he had obtained – how, he wouldn't say – and the promise of treasure, everyone was on board L-Sama and ready to sail along the coast until they found the place where treasure supposedly lay.  
But before they arrived......  
  
----  
  
"There, men! That's the ship we're after! Hard a' port!! Hard a' port!!" Zel's keen ears picked up the faint sounds of the voices on a near by ship, giving him no false hopes of this being a friendly ship. He looked over at the crew, telling them with his facial expression what he had heard. "Well, Ladies and Gents, looks like it's show time."  
With that proclamation, the crew of the L-Sama set to work, preparing for battle. When the other ship drew up to them, showing her to be a British guard, the battle was joined. Pirates and English Guards alike jumped, swung and otherwise transported themselves to the deck of the other ship. For a while it seemed the rag-tag band of pirates had the upper hand through experience alone, but soon the numbers of the Guards began to drag them down. Zel saw, out of the corner of his eye, Lina fall to a rather large man, causing him to lose concentration on his own battle for a moment.  
"LINA!"  
THWAK The flat of his enemy's blade hit him hard in the back. He turned and glared at the man, drawing himself up and setting himself back into a fighting stance, Astral Vine at the ready in front of him. A cry of the other side drew his attention from his fight once more, to see Mur being ganged up upon by the young men. A shout drew his eyes to Gourry, fighting a losing battle against another two guards, Raven, falling to his knees before his opponent, Kiyone flying into the railing, and only just barely managing to stay aboard, Xelloss, using a set of his best kitchen knives to stave off a group of men...slowly all his crew falling around him.....His eyes blazed as cold and uncaring as the sea, a storm visible in them. A faint aura began to manifest itself around him lending him strength he never knew he possessed. Yet still as five men ganged up on him he began to falter, drawing on his last reserves of strength and.......  
  
Zel blearily opened his eyes to see blurry shapes floating above him. "Who, what?" he tried to say, but his body seemed to not be responding to his commands. A voice above him spoke.  
"Zel? Hey, guys, I think he's waking up....." That voice, he knew that voice, what was the name.....? Ah, yes: Lina.  
"I've got some soup ready for 'eem." That one....Xelloss.....  
"I do hope Mister Zelgadi- erm...Zel is okay.....".....That one... less familiar.....annoying, very...Amelia  
"OhHOHOHO- rrk! You didn't have to choke me, Lina!" Nag-something about a snake....  
"Is he alright?" Ah...Good old Gourry, always asking the most fundamentally simple yet important questions.... Speaking of which....that was a good question. 'Am I alright?' As a test, Zelgadiss started to try to sit up.  
"Ack! Zel, don't try to sit up yet! You've been out of it for...what was it...? Three days?" a plethora of affirming sounds. "You're still weak."  
"heh....didn't...know you...cared, lina.....heheheh..."  
"There that just shows it. You're to weak to even speak properly. Here, eat some of this soup Xelloss made, and then get some rest."  
"okay, okay, no need...to mother me." Zel ate the soup offered, though someone else – Amelia, he presumed – was spoon feeding it to him, as Lina seemed adamant that he not try to move yet. Just he was about to drift to sleep something occurred to him. "where...the hell'd'we get.........stuff ta make soooooooooo.......zzzzz"  
  
[1] Alright, I'm sure you all remember When Zel tells them the he promised his mother and then paused and added 'land' afterwards? Now, where does Zel come from in this fic? Ireland. And who, in Celtic mythology lent her name to Ireland? The goddess Eriu. For the sake of this fic she was in love with the god of the sea, Manannan Mac Lir. Keep that in mind. 


	7. Part 6

AN: Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I couldn't think of a good way to add more yet keep it at a similar length to the others. I'm making up for it here, where much will be revealed. Or not. On with Chapter 6.  
  
Chapter Six In which Zel finds out where they are, a few confusing events take place, Lina teaches Amelia how to climb the lay-ties and Zelgadiss tries to figure  
out what happened after that battle.  
  
A cry of the other side drew his attention from his fight once more, to see Mur being ganged up upon by the young men. A shout drew his eyes to Gourry, fighting a losing battle against another two guards, Raven, falling to his knees before his opponent, Kiyone flying into the railing, and only just barely managing to stay aboard, Xelloss, using a set of his best kitchen knives to stave off a group of men...slowly all his crew falling around him.....His eyes blazed as cold and uncaring as the sea, a storm visible in them. A faint aura began to manifest itself around him lending him strength he never knew he possessed. Yet still as five men ganged up on him he began to falter, drawing on his last reserves of strength and.......  
  
Zel sat in his prison (AN: How Zel is currently referring to his bed.), thinking over what he could remember of that fight. He had seen his friends' fall, seen them being forced down under the numbers of the guards, he remembered feeling that cold rage build up in him, lending him strength. When he had almost fallen and was on his last stretch, he had called upon some unknown power and...what? 'What happened after that? Obviously we got away, and obviously none of us were killed but....what? Exactly what happened that let us get away? Could it be that I used that same power.....but...no, it wasn't this was different...and ever time I've used that, I've remembered what's happened afterwards....' He sighed and fell back into the pillows of the bed his crew had stuck him in.  
  
-------  
  
Lina, Xelloss, Raven and Gourry stood on the deck of Lord of Nightmare looking out over the sea. They still weren't sure what Zel had done but.....  
"How are we gonna figure out what he did, you guys? I mean, it's not likely that Zel's gonna tell us, and I don't think those guards know either. What do you think Xelloss? You were nearest him during that battle." Lina said, leaning against the rail and looking at the stars.  
"Trut' to tell Lina, I didn't see much, as my dos was turned to 'im. All I know is t'at 'e saved us. I couldn't see what 'e did any more den Gourry could see Angleterre. 'Tis verra strange, you know?" The Quebecois replied, also starring at the stars, though he was sitting with his back to the railing. "What about you, Raven?"  
"Same here. All I really know is that it got real cold just before what-ever-happened happened. It seems t'me that per'aps some of what Zel's keeping from us is important to that, y'know? Something in his past." The young Australian was staring at the calm waters surrounding them.  
"Y'know, I just remembered something Zel once said to me, about three years after we met in Germany. Back then, our only goal was to see the world, and have fun doing it. He looked pretty much the same when I met him as he does now, even though that was fourteen years ago, y'know? It's weird....Anyways, we were talking about what we would do once we had seen all there was to see on this earth. It was about then that he told me were he was from, but he did it in the weirdest of ways......"  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss were sitting on the deck, waiting for a breeze to blow them somewhere, talking. It was almost sunset and the sky was painted in amazing shades of red and purple.  
"So Zel, what're you going to do once you've seen the world?"  
"Probably go back to Eriu..."  
"Who's that? One of your friends, back home?"  
"No...more of she is home....."  
"Girlfriend?"  
The young captain smiled. "Actually, Eiru is, according to Celtic beliefs, the Goddess who gave Ireland its name. Some of us call the motherland that to honor to old beliefs, from before Catholism and Christianity took over...."  
"So, you're from Ireland? I was wondering why we didn't ever go there! It must be old hat to you, huh?"  
"I suppose....."  
"What'samatter, Zel? You look....sad."  
"Oh, it's nothing Gourry, I just miss her....miss my home, sometimes, you know. Even though home really isn't anywhere right now."  
"Why's that?"  
"All my family and friends – save for you – are dead twice over."  
"How can you die twice?"  
"You wouldn't understand....."  
  
".....And that's all he would really say on the matter. It seemed odd to me that he called his mother land 'Her' at first, but I guess it's just part of the Celtic whatchamacallit stuff, huh?" The Blonde man looked at his friends. "He seemed really sad when he was talking about his friends and family. I wonder why he would say that he had no home though....."  
"To some people, home is where-ever your friends and family is. I guess Zel is one of those people..." Raven said.  
"Funny, he didn't strike me as the type..." Lina sighed.  
"'E din't strike any of us as t'e type for anyt'ing." Xelloss said, closing his eyes. "I don't suppose 'e knows what 'appened any more t'en we do?"  
"Not likely." Mur said, coming up to the group. "I just took him his dinner, and he didn't even notice me come in. He looked like he was thinking pretty hard."  
"Hmmm......"  
  
-------------  
  
Elsewhere on the ship Amelia and Nahga were talking to Kiyone. The three women were camped out on the poop deck.  
"So how long have you been on this ship, Kiyone?" Nahga asked.  
"Well, I joined about two years ago. I was the last one to join. Gourry-kun's been here the longest, but apart from that that's really all I could tell you. Mur-chan or Lina-chan'd be the ones you'd want to talk to about that sort of thing, but they wouldn't tell just anybody, and to tell you the truth I don't think anybody feels particularly inclined to tell you two anything. It –is– your fault that those Britons found us, and it's your fault Zel-kun blew up and it's your fault we weren't making much headway towards those islands..... Zel-kun was worried about you. He's not used to passengers who can't swim and so didn't want to do much...and he's likely to make good on his threat to leave you two in a port that doesn't hold strong with England."  
"I meant to ask about that. He said 'Britannia' when he said that. I get that It means England, but where did it come from?" Amelia asked the young Japanese woman.  
"You would have to ask Zel-kun."  
  
A few days later, Lina let Zel come out of the bed in the captain's quarters (rarely used, since Zel slept in the crew's quarters) for a breath of fresh air. As soon as the latter came out onto the deck, he scrabbled up into Zel's Nest before anyone could stop him.  
"ZE-ELL!!! Get down here!!! You're not fully healed yet!!"  
"Close enough, Lina! You guys can't force me back into that prison cell disguised as a room! Never! I'm staying up here until you have to cut me down!!" Zel yelled down at Lina, clutching the mast as though his very life depended on it. As the crew watched this, they broke down into laughter at the silly scene this presented.  
"M'sieur Zel! Would you like me to bring you your meals up t'ere too?" Xelloss asked, laughing.  
"Yes, actually, Xelloss, I would! That way this flat-chested little girl won't be able to mother me back into bed!"  
"FLAT-CHESTED??? I'll show you flat-chested, you bastard!"  
"Ah-ah-AH, Miz Lina! He is sick, you know!" Xelloss smiled and grabbed her arms.  
"Lemme GO! Bastards!!!"  
"Gourry, a little 'elp?"  
"Sure Xelloss!" The blond German grabbed Lina's arms while Xelloss and Mur got some rope and tied her to the main mast.  
"There! Hey, Zel! It's safe to come down now!" Mur called up to their white-haired captain.  
"No freaking WAY!! You guys would do the same thing to me!! Like I said! I'm staying up here!"  
  
The cast and crew of Slayers blinks as Jai walks onto Lord of Nightmares with a mega phone and yells: "CUT!!! All right people! This scene's a wrap! You have the rest of the day off! See ya tomorrow!" Jai:--Turns to the audience—Sorry about the Zel-centric-ness of this piece. It was originally going to be just a pirate story but the plot got eaten by my muse Jow who then gave me this idea. Besides, Zel is fun to angst-i-fy. Any Questions? Zel: Why the hell am – I – The captain? Why couldn't it have been Lina? Jai: Would you really have wanted it to be? Think about it, man..... Zel: ((o) --Sweatdrop-- Okay..... 


End file.
